


Improvise

by musterings



Series: Hug Ignis Week 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, The morning after the first time, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musterings/pseuds/musterings
Summary: It's not something they've done before, so it's only natural Ignis is nervous about what comes after.Written for Hug Ignis Week Day 2, prompts: kisses; sleeping in





	Improvise

It was like any other evening Ignis would set aside to spend with Gladio. Dinner with Gladio and Iris after an hour of two in Gladio’s room where they would catch up on homework from their respective tutors. A movie on the Amicitia couch after dinner, a clumsy but heated kiss right in the middle of the movie, slowly introducing more of their limbs and contact between their bodies as their movie crawled into the credits, until a door creaking open somewhere upstairs forced the two to break away from each other.

And normally that was Ignis’s cue to call it a late night, and Gladio would offer to call him a taxi home if he didn’t offer to drive him himself.

“_Do you wanna go back up to my room_?” Gladio had instead said, a deviation from their nightly script.

Ignis had glanced at Gladio’s muscled arms on either side of him, at the way his tongue slowly darted out to lick at his bottom lip, then at his heavy lidded eyes, before managing a weak nod.

As soon as the door to Gladio’s bedroom closed behind them, Ignis’s gut filled with trepidation, unsettling his stomach as they hastily stripped themselves and each other of their clothes, hands and lips travelling over each other’s bodies, until Ignis was flat on his back, and Gladio hovered over him, his hands on either side of Ignis’s head, his gaze tender despite his pupils blown over with lust.

_ “Do you wanna go further?” _ Gladio had asked, and it was the consideration in his questioning, that made Ignis’s heart flutter even amidst its already thundering pace. 

Clutching at Gladio’s neck, he mouthed at his lips, his mind reeling as Gladio prepared him, overwhelmed by the sensations he stirred within him. They had gotten this far before, they were after all, two young men with a lifetime to learn and an eager partner in each other to learn from, but now the intention was different, their comfortable script so thrown off kilter. Uncertainty contaminated the pleasure and affection swirling within Ignis’s chest.

What if it hurt? What if he didn’t perform up to Gladio’s lofty standards? What if this is when Gladio really gets a good look at Ignis, a real proper look, and decides this isn’t what he signed up for?

And what if Gladio was just after this one thing, that the rumours were all true, despite what Ignis _ knows _ to be true, but in his concoction of emotions he could only forget that Gladio has time and time again shown how much he cares for him, all of it swirling and boiling down to fear. Fear that once Gladio’s collected the spoils of his conquest, and the mystery and novelty to Ignis is finally lost, he’ll send Ignis on his way.

_ “Hey Iggy, _ ” Gladio had said in a breathless grunt, his rumbling voice like a life preserver thrown at him as he drowned in his thoughts, “ _ Everything okay? I’m not hurting you am I?” _

_ “No,” _ said Ignis _ , _ his breath caught in his throat, _ “I’m fine.” _

_ “You’ll let me know if you need me to stop right?” _

Ignis had nodded and Gladio had smiled, his cheeks ruddy red, eyes glimmering with warmth. He paused the slow thrust of his hips, leaning down to press a kiss to Ignis’s lips.

“_ I love you Iggy.” _

_ But what of tomorrow _, Ignis would have asked, but Gladio’s words were enough to quell his racing heart. It always took Ignis by surprise how easy Gladio said it, just like the very first time, and every time after. 

It was only after months of rehearsing and practicing the line in his mind and in his heart that Ignis himself had been able to choke the words back with his sincerest affection, and not as a last ditch effort to convince Gladio of anything that he didn’t really need convincing.

Gladio’s hand found Ignis’s on the bed, and he pressed their palms together, lacing their fingers tight, and for the moment Ignis could smile back, and push the lingering question of tomorrow at the back of his mind.

Ignis opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. Lifting his head slightly from plush pillows, he blinked off the sleep from his eyes, and the fog in his mind seemed to flit away with it.

Sunlight streamed through the curtains in Gladio’s room. Something Ignis had to grow accustomed to when spending weekends at the Amicitias' was waking late enough to see the sun while still in bed to begin with, along with Gladio’s preference for keeping his heavier curtains tied back to let the sun’s rays in the morning, like some sort of natural alarm clock, if he wasn’t rising before the sun to go out for a run that morning.

He clutched at the sheets covering his body, pulling them up to his chest, and Gladio’s sheets on bare skin only made him remember what they got up to that previous evening, making his cheeks fill with heat, and trepidation settle back in his gut.

A hand reached out and laid on his bare stomach, and Ignis’s gut recoiled.

_ What happens now? _

There were deep even breaths behind him. Perhaps he could quietly lift Gladio's hand off of him, get his clothes on and slip away somewhere else in the manor, maybe even to his own _ home _, before anyone wakes, just so he can get his thoughts in order.

"Iggy?" said Gladio's from behind him, his voice still drowsy and thick with sleep, "What time is it?" 

With his heart pounding in his ears, Ignis reached out for his phone on the night stand. 

"A quarter to seven," Ignis replied, hoping Gladio hadn't noticed the crack in his voice.

"Huh," Gladio’s warmth shuffled closer, the blankets rustling behind Ignis. A heavy arm fell over Ignis’s waist, holding him firm, and Ignis froze in its grip. Gladio pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder, and murmured, "Hey Iggy? You okay?"

“I’m fine,” said Ignis, the pounding in his ears relentless. He couldn’t very well avoid Gladio’s gaze for the entire morning. Slowly, he rolled to face the other side of the bed, with Gladio’s arm still over his waist.

Gladio laid on his side, his hair mussed, his head held up by one hand, one side of his cheek creased with faint pink lines from where it pressed against his the folds on his pillow case all night. 

A grin broke out across Gladio’s face.

"Good morning," Gladio said softly. 

"Good morning," Ignis returned.

“You’re up early.” 

“A force of habit.”

Gladio smiled again, the flash of his teeth blinding before pulling Ignis flush against his chest for a kiss.

“Got any urgent plans for today?” asked Gladio, and he kissed Ignis again. Any other day Ignis would scold him, _ I thought you wanted me to answer a question _, but Gladio’s lips lingered just a hair away from his, leaving barely any space between their noses. Sunlight caught on Gladio’s face, the deep amber of his eyes shining almost gold in its glow. 

“Nothing urgent, no,” said Ignis, “And yourself?”

“Yep.”

“And that is?” asked Ignis when it looked like Gladio was content to just stare at his face with sleep squinted eyes in bed rather than elaborate.

“More sleep. You really tired me out last night," Gladio laughed. His eyes narrowed under thick dark lashes, taking on a sultry gleam, "I didn’t know you had it in ya.”

Ignis’s whole face burned under the rays of Gladio’s bright grin, and he blinked away from his gaze, like Gladio saying it out loud was what made the previous night real, and not the fact that here they were in bed together, the very evidence the previous night occurred.

“Do you wanna stay?” asked Gladio, “But if you wanna go home, that’s okay too.”

“Then what about after?” said Ignis, a bit too seriously, an attempt to reform their script after deviating so far from it.

Pursing one side of lips in thought, Gladio idly rubbed Ignis’s back where his hand had settled.

“Jared starts breakfast later than usual ‘cus we all like a lie-in on weekends in this house. All the more reason to sleep some more,” said Gladio with another smile. 

Ignis bit his lip. After a moment, he properly met Gladio's eyes again. 

There was a nervous twitch to Gladio’s fingers against the skin of Ignis’s back, and Ignis held back the question, _ And then after that_?

“Stay for breakfast. Then we can figure out what we can do after," Gladio continued, filling the silence he had originally left open for Ignis. His grin faltered somewhat, and he looked unsure as he added, "How does that sound?” 

Ignis let out a deep breath, releasing a tension that had been trapped in his chest since the night before. 

“That would be lovely," he said. 

A relieved grin spread across Gladio’s handsome face.

Warm full lips met Ignis's again, and Ignis braced one hand against Gladio's chest. Ignis's heart skipped in his ribs when the hand on his back travelled up to settle between his shoulder blades, pressing him firmer against Gladio's mouth.

Pulling the covers up over their shoulders, Gladio broke away from their kiss, but only far enough that his forehead pressed against Ignis's. 

“Love ya Iggy,” muttered Gladio. 

"I love you too," said Ignis, and this time it was Gladio's eyes that widened in surprise when the words came freely and unrehearsed.

**Author's Note:**

> heads up: this is the only other HIW prompt I had written out fully sjsjsjdftcyctcjsj Day 3 spiralled out of control and will get posted some other time, day 5 might be salvageable and i might just play it by ear for the rest of October.


End file.
